I Will
by witchcraftandclickery
Summary: Kurt, cheerleader with the jock boyfriend is failing English. Blaine, nerd with a crush is actually really good at English. Kurt is sent to Blaine for tutoring, where one thing leads to another. A few weeks later, Kurt learns he is pregnant. MPREG. GKM fill.
1. Prologue

Hey guys!

I'm glad you gave this story a chance. This is a fill for the gkm: glee -kink -meme .livejournal 36785 .html ?thread = 49477297&%20

Just remove the spaces! I hope you all like it!

-.-

Kurt walked into McKinley High School with his head held high. His white and red uniform was pressed perfectly and fit him like a glove. He made his way to his locker, smiling when he saw the tall, handsome, lacrosse player leaning against it.

When the lacrosse player saw Kurt moving towards the locker, he smiled and walked forward to meet the cheerleader in the middle, and pulled him into a hug, giving him a quick kiss.

Smiling, Kurt tightened the embrace with his boyfriend.

"Got plans after Cheerios?" His boyfriend asked.

Shaking his head, Kurt looked into the green eyes he loves. "I don't think so, why, have something planned?"

"Maybe. Just… don't plan anything."

"Okay, I'll make sure I won't." Kurt replied, internally squealing that his loving boyfriend wants to surprise him with plans. It was almost too perfect for words.

Freshmen year, Kurt wouldn't have even thought this was possible. He could hug and kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the hall, and not an eyelash would be bat. It, of course, helped that he was head Cheerio and said boyfriend was captain of Lacrosse (the next popular sport after football). Kurt Hummel just knew his life couldn't get any better.

The bell rang, signaling all students to get to their correct first period class.

"I'll pick you up after fourth so we can go to lunch. Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 1

And, here's chapter 2!

-.-

Kurt grabbed his water bottle, and took a long drink from it. He gathered his clothes so he could go to the locker room and shower, when a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Porcelain! My office. Now."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt reluctantly followed the cheerleading coach.

"It has come to my attention, Porcelain, that your English grade has been slipping. And by slipping, I mean, utterly atrocious. With grades like those I can't let you be on the squad. Unless you do something about it." Sue said while leaning back in her chair.

Kurt could feel his heart racing. He has worked so hard to be on the Cheerios. It can't be taken away now. He can't get slushied on a daily basis. He couldn't go back to what he was freshmen year.

"Don't kick me off the squad, Coach. I promise, I will do anything!" Kurt begged—cringing internally because Kurt Hummel never begged, for anything.

Coach Sylvester laughed, "That's the exact response I was hoping for. I have set up a tutor for you. Young Burt Reynolds! Get in here!" She yelled the last part, and Kurt looked over to see the office door opening.

He saw a student walk in. The other boy looked familiar, Kurt recognized him as the boy who always sits front and center in every class, and answers all the teacher's questions. He had giant horn rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and his hair was slicked down with an alarmingly amount of gel. The boy was dressed in a button up polo with a cardigan on top, and khakis—complete with a bowtie.

"Porcelain, meet Eyebrows. He's going to help you out with English. I honestly don't understand the problem. Don't you speak English? You would think it would be easy to understand your native tongue. Now both of you get out of my office."

The pair walked out, Kurt immediately turning right to get to his locker. He's waited this long to shower, it wouldn't hurt if he just waited until he got home. That way he will have all of his normal products to get ready for his date with Sebastian. When he arrived at his locker, the nerd was standing right there—as if he had followed Kurt.

Turning to the other boy, Kurt glared at him, asking an unspoken question.

"Um… So, where should we go?"

"Go, for what?" Kurt asked, turning back around to his locker, making sure he had everything.

The other kid cleared his throat. "To start the tutoring. We need to start now if you want to get ahead. I bet you haven't even started reading Hamlet yet, and there's a quiz tomorrow. If you have any hope of turning your grade around, you have to start tonight."

Sighing, "I actually have plans with my boyfriend, tonight. So we can start tomorrow." Kurt said before walking away, hoping to get to his car soon.

"Actually," Kurt stopped, the tone in the other boy's voice had changed. This was more forceful, more demanding. The tutor continued, "Coach says to start tonight, or else you're off the squad."

Knowing there was no way around it, Kurt gave in. "Fine. Just let me call Seb and explain it to him."

Kurt pulled out his iPhone and walked a few feet away from the tutor, as if it would stop him from listening in.

"Hey baby," Sebastian said when he answered his phone. "Just get done with Cheerios?"

"Yeah. But about tonight, I won't be able to meet up with you, I-"

"Seriously, Kurt! I told you to not plan anything tonight. By saying that, I was trying to avoid this. You always say you want me to be more romantic, here I am, Kurt, being romantic and you flake out on me."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. But not everything is about you! I have to do some homework-"

"Homework! Really?! That's the excuse?"

Kurt could tell Sebastian was getting angry, "Yes, I now have a tutor so I can raise my English grade, or else I'm off the Cheerios."

"Fine, just, fine. Go do homework, and forget I exist. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply when he heard the phone beep, signaling the other person had disconnected. He took a deep breath to control his emotions, tensing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." Kurt said quietly, more to himself than the other boy.

"It didn't sound fine." The tutor muttered.

"Sometimes we just yell, Seb and I. It will be fine tomorrow." Kurt took one more deep breath, "We should get going if we want to start on Hamlet."

The other boy nodded, "So, I'll just follow you to your house?"

Kurt turned, and walked out the school, not caring if the nerd was following him or not.


	3. Chapter 2

So, three chapters right away, because I want this to get caught up to what I posted on gkm already.

Beware this part contains the first bit of smut, so this is the reason for the M rating.

However, enjoy!

-.-

Walking into the moderate sized house, the boys saw a balding man sitting in a large recliner watching a basketball game on the television.

The man looked back, to see who it was, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the unfamiliar person.

"Hi, dad. This is…" Kurt stopped, realizing he didn't even know his tutor's name.

"Blaine Anderson, Sir." Blaine said holding out his hand for a shake, impressing Kurt with his manners.

"Yes, this is Blaine, we're just going downstairs, he's going to help me with some homework." Kurt said before walking down into his basement bedroom, not really caring whether or not Blaine followed.

"Fine, but remember I have a date with Carole in an hour."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt continued down the stairs. They got situated on Kurt's bed, pulling out all the things they needed to begin studying. Kurt's phone started ringing about thirty minutes into Blaine talking about Act I of Hamlet.

"What." Kurt answered, once he apologized to Blaine and stating he needed to take it.

"Are you finished with your homework yet? I know our last conversation didn't end well, but we can still make this work. Didn't you say your dad was going out with that woman tonight? I can come over and we could just spend time together." Sebastian spoke, his voice showing only a minor amount of emotion.

"Sorry, but I can't. Blaine and I just got started, and I'm not sure when we're going to be done." Kurt replied, wanting to get this done quickly.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, he's my tutor. He was actually in the middle of telling me about the first act of Hamlet when you called." Kurt said, explaining.

"I'm sure that's all Blaine was doing." Sebastian said, his voice now laced with venom.

"Don't you even start that Sebastian Harold. Nothing has happened, and he isn't even gay anyway."

Kurt could hear the deep breathing of his boyfriend on the phone, signaling his anger. "I'm sure, Kurt. Let me guess, you both are in your bedroom, and he's in your bed."

"Yes, bu-" Kurt realized after he said it, that it was the wrong thing.

"You know what. Don't even try. As far as I'm concerned, we're over." Sebastian growled, before hanging up the phone.

Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear, and stared at the screen. Hoping that it would light up again with the green eyed boy he thought he loved. He didn't even know he was crying until Blaine wiped the tears away with a tissue.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the Cheerio, making Kurt cry more. They fell back against the bed, Kurt sobbing into Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt."

Both boys were startled at Kurt's father's voice from the other side of the door at the top of the stairs.

"I'm leaving now.. Kurt?" He asked again when there was no reply.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel, he's in the bathroom right now." Blaine answered, getting a thankful look from Kurt.

"Oh… well just let him know, will ya?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine replied, hoping Burt wouldn't decided to come down the stairs.

There was a sound of retreating footsteps, and the front door closing, causing both of them to know they were now alone in the house.

"I'm guessing everything is not fine." Blaine spoke quietly.

Kurt shook his head, and sat up. "I'm sorry, that was probably making you uncomfortable." He said with a blush.

"Kurt… what you told Sebastian, was wrong." Blaine said more to his hands than to Kurt. After looking up when Kurt didn't say anything, Blaine clarified what he was saying. "When you said that I wasn't gay." He muttered.

Realization dawned on Kurt. "So, you're gay." He said as more of a statement than question.

Blaine nodded anyways.

Kurt surged forward and placed his lips on Blaine's. He took advantage of Blaine's surprised gasp to thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Pulling away, both boys were panting for air.

Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I-"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, and kissed him again. Leaning back further, Blaine kept pulling on Kurt's shirt, causing both of them to lay down on the bed. Kurt could feel the hardness from Blaine on his leg.

Pulling back again, Kurt looked at the boy below him. "We should stop. And work on English." He said before sitting back, with Blaine following.

Blaine let out a low whine. "I know this isn't going beyond sex. I know I will still be your tutor after this. We just both need to let off some steam." He whispered into Kurt's ear before pulling off his cardigan and polo.

Kurt marveled at the bare torso in front of him. It was almost perfectly sculpted, with defined abs and a light dusting of chest hair that went below the waist band of his khakis. Who knew this nerd his friends always threw slushies at would be this ripped.

Releasing a sound that could only be described as a growl, Kurt threw himself at Blaine, causing both of them to fall back down on the bed.

Blaine's hands grabbed onto Kurt's ass and squeezed, causing Kurt to let out a breathy moan. Blaine moved his hands up, and under Kurt's uniform top.

"Off. This needs off." Blaine whispered before grabbing at the fabric. Kurt pulled away, sitting back and straddling Blaine. Quickly, he pulled the WMHS cheerleader top off and threw it across the room.

Leaning back down, Kurt kissed Blaine again, stopping when he felt Blaine still. Unsure of what he was doing, Kurt looked at him questioningly. Blaine smirked, grabbed Kurt, and flipped them over.

Before Kurt could think, Blaine attached his mouth to the sweet spot just under Kurt's jaw, nipping lightly. The cheerleader moaned, but reluctantly pushing the other boy away—he didn't want to cover up too dark of a hickey.

Blaine shrugged and attached his lips lower, kissing and sucking down Kurt's chest. When reaching his nipples, Blaine caught one in between his teeth and sucked hard, causing Kurt to emit a scream.

Smirking, Blaine moved to the other nipple and brought it to attention as well.

Moving even lower, Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's belly button while he started pulling off Kurt's red uniform pants. Backing away, Blaine pulled the pants all the way down and threw them somewhere behind him. His eyes stayed focused on the now unclothed erection.

"Someone's been naughty, no underwear?" He questioned while he used a feather light touch drawing a line down the heated member.

"I planned on showering once getting home." Kurt said breathily in an attempt at an excuse.

Without warning, Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock, placed his mouth at the tip, and sunk down, eliciting a loud moan from the cheerleader.

Sucking lightly, Blaine pressed his tongue to the underside of the head. Relaxing his throat, Blaine lowered his mouth even further down the length, until his nose was pressed into the neatly kept light brown hair. He could feel Kurt's hands on the back of his head, tugging.

"B-laine, gunna cum." Kurt panted out.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled off Kurt, giving Kurt room to reach towards the night stand. Blaine knew exactly what he was wanting and beat him there. He found the lube quickly, and settled back in between the Cheerio's legs.

Blaine squeezed the cool lube onto his fingers, and spread it around. He placed one finger at Kurt's entrance, lightly tracing around it.

"Please." Kurt begged.

"Please what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, stilling his fingers.

"Please finger my ass!" Kurt screamed.

"Since you asked so nicely," Blaine commented before thrusting his finger all the way in.

He worked the digit in and out slowly, feeling Kurt loosen up. Pulling all the way out, Blaine used more lube before placing two fingers in and scissoring them. Pushing in again with the two fingers, Blaine moved them around until he found what he was looking for.

Kurt let out a loud moan when Blaine finally found his prostate.

"More." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine obliged by working in three fingers.

"I'm ready," Kurt demanded.

Pulling out his fingers, Blaine quickly stood up and removed his pants and black boxer briefs. He slicked his throbbing member up with the lube before throwing the bottle on the floor. Blaine positioned his cock at Kurt's open entrance, and pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the other boy. Kurt sighed, and grabbed Blaine's hips and quickly pulling the tutor towards himself. Causing Blaine's cock to get fully buried in Kurt, both boys groaned with pleasure.

Blaine started thrusting in and out, barely containing himself. A smirk grew on Blaine face while he thought about Kurt. Kurt the cheerleader. Pausing, Blaine smiled at the disgruntled groan. He removed his hands from Kurt's hips, and placed them on the Cheerio's legs. Quickly, he pulled the cheerleader's legs up so they were over his shoulders. Blaine leaned forward, folding Kurt practically in half, thanking God Kurt was a Cheerio and was unnaturally flexible. He began thrusting in and out again.

Kurt couldn't help but moan with the new position. Blaine was stimulating his prostate on every thrust. He could feel his orgasm building.

"Blaine…" He screamed before letting go, and letting the pleasure take him over.

Blaine could feel Kurt convulsing around him, which caused him to let go as well, releasing his seed deep inside Kurt.

Pulling out of Kurt, Blaine kissed the cheerleader on the lips before laying down next to the other boy and drifting to sleep.

-.-

A couple hours later, Kurt awoke to a very naked Blaine laying next to him. Slowly he got up and jostled Blaine awake.

Kurt began stripping his sheets, while Blaine was pulling on his jeans.

"We didn't get very far on Hamlet, did we?" Kurt asked with a blush.

Blaine smiled. "The quiz tomorrow will be over Act I and I got a little bit carried away with talking about, so you should be fine. As long as you remember it all."

Nodding, Kurt walked with Blaine up the stairs to show him out. "So, we still need to get together tomorrow and work on it more, though. That's how it works, right?"

"Yeah, after school, or practice, or whatever tomorrow, we can come back here or wherever."

Kurt agreed, saying he has Cheerio practice after school, but they would meet after that.

-.-

Kurt walked into school the next day with his head held high, just like every other morning. He went to his locker ignoring Sebastian's presence.

"Hey baby." Sebastian greeted.

Kurt opened his locker taking out his French book, still not acknowledging the other boy.

Sebastian sighed, "Kurt. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought we were no longer boyfriends. So, I'm confused as to why you are at my locker and not your own preparing for your classes." Kurt stated, glaring straight at the lacrosse player.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that angry. I didn't mean to breakup with you. I- I love you." Sebastian said, barely glancing at Kurt.

Looking at Seb, Kurt almost rolled his eyes at the other boys acting.

"Okay, fine. We didn't break up. Now walk me to class." He said before handing his books to Sebastian making him carry them.


	4. Chapter 3

So, finals are kicking my ass. But I thought I would update this. Also, this fic is complete I'm just spacing out the posting a bit and editing and stuff... so, I hope you like this chapter!

-.-

The next few weeks passed about the same. There were still fights between Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt and Blaine continued to study English together, and when Kurt's English grade had been raised to a B+ they still continued to work together, sometimes on other subjects. It was a routine that worked.

It was the third time that week that Kurt had woken up with nausea causing him to run into his en suite bathroom and revisit last night's supper.

"Kurt, are you okay in there?" The Cheerio heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

Opening the door Kurt tried to smile at his father. "I think I'm going to stay home today. I'm not feeling well. And it's Wednesday, so there's no Cheerios practice."

Burt nodded seeing the paleness of his sons face. "I'll call the school and let them know. I hope you'll be fine today alone, I have to go to the shop. I let Jerry have the day off so he could surprise his wife for their anniversary."

"I'll be fine. I'm probably going to sleep all day anyway." Kurt said while climbing back into bed.

However, Kurt knew in his head that he wouldn't be sleeping all day. Luckily his dad hadn't heard his sickness the other two days, so he thought it was just a twenty-four hour bug. Kurt planned to go to the doctor and see what was wrong with him, knowing it wasn't normal to vomit this much.

When Burt finally left, Kurt got ready and drove to the clinic. He only had to wait forty-five minutes, considering he was a walk in patient. When his name was called, Kurt followed the young nurse back to a room.

After doing the routine exams; checking his weight (Kurt didn't believe when the nurse said he had gained five pounds and made her check it again. The same number coming up leaving the boy in a bad mood the rest of the time), measuring height, glancing in his ears and mouth. The nurse even took a vial of blood to send to the lab for a screening. Once that was all done, Kurt was left alone to wait in the small room, on the uncomfortable exam bed.

It took longer to wait for the doctor than it did in the waiting room. But finally there was a knock at the door, and a middle aged woman, the doctor, walked in.

There were no pleasantries. Both parties knew why the other was there. "It looks like you have gained some weight." She said looking at his chart, causing Kurt to scowl. "However, you've been throwing up a lot." She stated, not elaborating, "It took me a while to get in here mainly because I was waiting for your blood work to come back from the lab. So I'll just come right out and say it. Kurt, you're pregnant."

Kurt looked at the woman like she was crazy. "No. That's impossible. Men don't get pregnant. Besides I always use a condom, so much my boyfriend makes fun of me."

"They checked the test thrice. It came with the same result, pregnancy. Some men have this condition. It's not seen much because the male has to be homosexual and on the receiving end of sex."

"See that right there proves that I'm not pregnant. I always top with sex. It's impossible, I'm not… not.. I'm not that!"

Kurt could see the doctor start to get irritated, "Lay back Kurt." She demanded.

Doing as she said, Kurt watched as the doctor opened the door and wheeled in a cart with an old looking computer on it complete with a lot of cords and wires.

"This is an ultrasound. I want to take a look since you don't believe the blood test, and this needs to be done anyways."

Turning it on, she had Kurt lift his shirt and she squirted some cold gel on his abdomen. Moving the wand to his belly, she pointed to a strange bean looking thing on a black and white screen.

"That is a fetus. It looks to be about eight weeks along."

Kurt stared at it, eyes unmoving. Eight weeks. Eight weeks ago he and Sebastian weren't having sex, the only time he had was...

"I'm sorry I got irritated, but I really thought it was impossible." Kurt said in a quiet voice.

The doctor gave Kurt a motherly smile. "It's okay. Here, I'll print this out for you and give you some extra things to read. You should tell your parents and boyfriend soon. You will need to be making a decision-"

"No. No decision. I'm keeping it." He said eyes still glued to the screen, already in love with the little being.

Smiling, the doctor nodded and gave him a copy of the ultrasound photo, as well as a prescription for prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea medication.

How was he going to do this? He already loved this baby. But was he really going to raise it by himself? And how was he going to tell Sebastian that he was pregnant, pregnant with another man's child?

Blaine. He needed to talk to Blaine. Pulling out his phone as he walked across the parking lot to his Navigator, he opened the screen to send a new message.

To Blaine:

_You may have noticed that I'm not at school. Home sick. Can you bring my homework over after school?_

The reply was almost instant.

To Kurt:

_Of course. See you at 4! :)_

Putting his phone away, Kurt headed to the pharmacy to get his prescriptions filled before heading home.


	5. Chapter 4

So, I updated this a couple days ago on GKM, sorry for being slow on here, but life gets crazy sometimes!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Review!

* * *

**[eight weeks]**

When he finally made it home, Kurt curled up in bed, with intentions to sleep but his mind kept thinking. He placed his right hand on his lower abdomen, where the doctor had the ultrasound. His child was right under his hand. A small person, who depended on Kurt to get nutrients and rest.

From now on it was up to Kurt to take care of it—of him, or her.

He wondered what it would look like. Would the child have his blue eyes, or Blaine's strange honey colored? He hoped the baby gets his hair, Blaine's curls on a small child would be a nightmare.

"Kurt?"

The Cheerio was startled out of his thoughts, by a soft voice at the top of his stairs. Looking up Kurt saw Blaine standing in his bedroom.

"Sorry, but I was ringing the door bell but no one answered. The door had been left open, so I walked in." He waited for Kurt to say something, when the other boy didn't, Blaine continued. "I have your assignments like you asked. I'm still not sure why you asked me and not Sebastian. Don't worry, it was no problem." He said with a dreamy smile on his face.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say so his mouth decided to say the first thing he thought.

"I'm pregnant."

If this had been a cartoon, Blaine's eyes would have jumped out of his skull.

Clearing his throat, "I heard it was possible but I don't understand why you just told me. Have you told Sebastian? The baby's father should know." He said not moving from the bottom of the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine now or he would lose courage. "I am telling the father. It's you Blaine. That one time our first study session. We didn't use a condom. Besides, I didn't know I had this mutation." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Are you saying that you know for sure it's mine? If I remember right, you and Sebastian act like rabbits." Blaine said slightly blushing.

"You don't understand. Sebastian never tops." Kurt ignored Blaine's surprised look. "The first, and only time I bottomed was with you. I'm sorry Blaine." He could feel the tears coming. Now knowing he was pregnant explained his rapid moodiness over the past week.

The bed dipped down and Kurt knew this was it. This was where Blaine would say 'See ya! This was only a study session. Good luck with the kid.' Now, Kurt couldn't stop the tears from quietly falling from his eyes.

"I'll be there for it. This baby, it's mine too and I'm not going to leave it. It's part of me." He heard Blaine say before the tutor's arms were wrapped around him and hugging him tightly.

The tears turned into sobs, making Blaine worried. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Was the hug too much?"

"No, it was perfect. You're perfect. I just- I thought you were going to leave me." Kurt admitted.

"I will always be here for you and the baby." Blaine said before placing a soft kiss to Kurt's temple, causing Kurt to sob more. Not sure what to do, Blaine just held him tighter.

Once Kurt calmed down Blaine looked at him. "What about Sebastian?"

Sighing, "I'll have to break up with him. He won't like it, but he will probably like that better than me revealing that I am carrying another man's child. And I don't know what I even saw in him—all we did was fight and have sex, so the end was inevitable."

Nodding, Blaine agreed.

They both heard the door slam shut above them making Blaine ask another question. "What about your dad?"

It didn't take long before Kurt's bedroom door was open and his father was walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Blaine." Burt said, he usually wasn't surprised to see the tutor's car outside, but today he was concerned since Kurt was home sick.

"Hello, Sir. I brought Kurt's homework from school." He said explaining his presence.

"That was very nice of you. But you should probably head home, Kurt's sick and I don't want him to get you sick." He stood to the side so Blaine could make his way up the stairs.

"No, Blaine, don't go." Kurt said with pleading eyes.

Burt sighed, "Kurt, I know you want to turn your grades around, but we don't even know what you have. If Blaine gets sick, it will take even longer before both of you are well enough to study."

"Blaine won't get sick dad. He can't catch what I have."

"Kurt, you don't even know what you ha-"

"I'm pregnant." Kurt stated to another person for the second time today.

Staring at his son, Burt was looking for a clue to see if this was a joke. "Kurt, men don't get pregnant. Besides, you aren't old enough to be having sex."

"Dad, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, people younger than me are having sex. Also, I went to the doctor today, she confirmed it. I have a rare gene mutation, allowing me to get pregnant. Don't believe me? I didn't believe the doctor when she first told me. So here's the sonogram, with my name, today's date, the time I went and everything. I'm eight weeks along. So, congratulations Grandpa!" He yelled before throwing himself back onto his bed.

"I'm going to kill Sebastian." Burt growled out looking at the black and white picture of his future grandchild.

"I guess I forgot to mention that it's Blaine's." Kurt said from the bed, causing Burt to turn around and glare at the boy.

"But you two aren't dating." Burt stated.

"Last I checked, dad, you don't have to be dating to conceive a child. And please, don't kill my baby's other father. Bean only has two."

"Bean?" Blaine spoke quietly since the 'p-bomb' was dropped on Burt.

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine, "Well, I don't know its gender and it will be easier than calling it 'it.' And it kind of looks like a bean."

"Living room in five minutes, all three of us need to talk about this, and I need a beer." Burt said before walking up the stairs, handing the sonogram to Blaine.

"It does look like a bean." Blaine said once Burt had left.

"Sorry for putting you through that. But I figured I should do it while I still had the courage." Kurt said getting off the bed and making his way to Blaine.

"It's fine, we both knew it was going to happen whenever we told him. It's probably better we told him sooner rather than later." Blaine could see the fear in Kurt's eyes. "Hey, he didn't yell at you when you told him. And from what I know he's a pretty cool dad, so everything will be fine."

Kurt tried to smile through his watery eyes. "You think so?"

"Of course."

"Living room!"

Sighing, both boys made their way up the basement room and into the rest of the house, not quite ready to face Burt, but had no choice.

"So, you're pregnant." Burt stated, looking over at Kurt. After seeing his head nod, Burt turned to Blaine, "And it's yours." Another nod. "Care to explain how that happened. Have you two really been studying, or just screwing each other all the time?"

"DAD!"

"It's a legitimate concern, Kurt."

"It was once, sir. Kurt and Sebastian were having some… problems, and things just escaladed between us. We didn't think of what could happen, and neither of us knew this could happen so we weren't really concerned about… a… condom." Blaine finished slowly, thinking that could have been the wrong thing to say.

"Kurt Edward Hummel! You didn't use a condom." Burt directed towards his son.

"It was once, dad. The only time Blaine and I did anything was the only time in my life I have not used a condom when having sex. Every time with Sebastian I made sure there was."

"Jesus, you've had sex with Sebastian. How do you know it's Blaine's? Maybe the condom broke." Burt said getting more confused and frustrated with his son.

"How many times do I have to explain this?! Sebastian doesn't top. Yes, it's so surprising the girly Kurt Hummel is the one who gives instead of gets. This is shocking, let's call up CNN or Fox News and alert the world!"

Blaine looked over at Burt, "His, um, emotions have been strange all afternoon. I've seen him cry more today than in the time I've known him."

Nodding, Burt understood remembering when Kurt's mother was pregnant.

"It's okay, Kurt, I believe you. Now, what are you thinking you want to do with the baby?" Burt asked.

"I'm keeping it." Kurt stated. He looked over at Blaine, "I know I didn't clear this with you, but I didn't know this was possible. It came a bit sooner than expected, but I love little Bean already. I wouldn't be able to let Bean go once he was actually in the world."

Blaine smiled, "Kurt I told you downstairs I will be here for you and the baby, even though we aren't in a romantic relationship. I will support any decision you make."

Kurt looked back at his dad, who was casually wiping tears away from his eyes. "Well, I guess we better get ready for a new Hummel in the world."

Springing from the couch, Kurt threw himself into his dad's lap and giving him a large hug.

"Love you, Dad." Kurt spoke, climbing off the chair and back onto the couch with Blaine.

"Love you too, Son. This discussion isn't over, but I'm hungry, and we have a while until the little one arrives. Now, I'm thinking about ordering in for supper. Blaine, what do you like on your pizza?" Burt said as he walked into the kitchen for the phone.

Blaine looked surprised at the question.

Smiling, Kurt leaned over to the baby's other father, "That's dad's own way of saying he likes you. Sebastian never gets to pick what comes on the pizza."

When Blaine was too stunned to answer, Kurt answered for him. "He likes pepperoni," thankfully the two had studied over dinner once, of pizza, and Kurt remembered what Blaine liked for some reason. "But I want pineapple, sausage, anchovies, and extra cheese!"


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it's been a while... sometimes I update the copy on gkm and forget to do so here... but now both are caught up! I hope you like it!

* * *

[eight weeks]

When Blaine left the house right after dinner, so did Kurt. The Cheerio wanted to talk to Sebastian sooner rather than later, and maybe the lacrosse player would calm down enough over night.

Kurt walked to his car, as Blaine walked to his own.

"I'm going to follow you." Blaine stated, just as Kurt was about to shut his door.

"You don't have to, I don't even know how long it will take."

"Yes, but you're carrying my child and Sebastian can get really angry, so I want to make sure you're okay. I will be following you, and waiting until you leave. And, no, you won't be able to convince me otherwise."

Sighing, Kurt knew Blaine was slightly stubborn.

The drive to the Smythe's house was nerve wrecking for Kurt. He knew Seb would be hurt, but Kurt had to do this.

The house was huge, but Kurt had gotten used to the size and elegance during his relationship with Sebastian. Knocking on the door, Kurt waited for someone to answer. Finally a maid opened it and stepped aside, knowing who Kurt was and who he wanted.

Without saying anything Kurt walked up two staircases, and all the way to the left back corner of the house, where Sebastian's room was located. Getting closer to the door, Kurt could hear some muffled noise. Without knocking, Kurt swung open the door. Not surprised to see what was behind it.

There on the bed where he and Sebastian had cuddled so many times was his, now, ex-boyfriend and some other guy, who had his dick in Seb's ass mid thrust.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." Kurt said with venom in his voice. "I just came to stop by to tell you it's officially over. Have a nice life, Sebastian."

"Kurt! Stop, this isn't what it looks like." Sebastian said pulling the random guy away from him and getting off the large bed.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gave Sebastian his best bitch glare, "So you two were talking and tripped and somehow in that mess both your clothes fell off and his dick slid into you? You know, I think I've known all along that you have been cheating on me, I just didn't want to believe it was true."

"It was a onetime thing." He put his arm out to try to grab Kurt and pull him closer.

Kurt jumped back. "Don't you dare touch me when you are still naked from having sex with another man and your dick is still hard. We are over."

"We can work this out!"

Looking into the green eyes Kurt once loved he spoke is a controlled voice, "No we can't, because I cheated on you too."

With that Kurt turned around and made his way through the house, down the two stair cases, out the door, and back to his car. His car that Blaine was standing in front of.

As if Blaine could read Kurt's mind he opened his arms allowing Kurt to fall into them, and held the other boy tight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt shook his head against Blaine's chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Kurt could compose himself.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was wiping the tear residue off his face. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, it's not that far, and I'm an excellent driver."

"Okay, but text me when you're home, I want to make sure you get there safe."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I'll be sure to."

The drive home was less tense for Kurt. Even if he wasn't in love with Sebastian, he did care about the other boy once, and the break up was painful. He forced himself to stop crying, knowing he needed to be strong for Bean. Smiling, he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his abdomen.

After getting home safe, and texting Blaine, Kurt said good night to his father, going to bed early after such an exciting (and long) day.

-.-

[nine weeks]

Kurt arrived at school, grande non-fat mocha in hand, knowing he would need coffee for the day. His head was held high, just like any other day. Today, however, Sebastian wasn't leaning against his locker waiting for him.

Getting the correct books, Kurt snapped his locker shut.

"Hey."

Spinning around, Kurt saw Blaine; looking nerdy as ever, standing next to the locker.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." Kurt said walking away, but allowing Blaine to catch up.

"And you shouldn't drink coffee." The tutor said plucking the mocha out of Kurt's hand. "It's bad for Bean."

Stopping, Kurt quickly shushed the other boy. "Don't say anything like that. I just haven't told many people, including Sebastian. Only you, dad, and the doctor know and I would like to keep it that way." He said fast, and in a very low voice. "I'll stop drinking coffee, and we can study tonight, I think dad wants to talk about it more anyway. So just come to my house after school and we can work on English." Kurt's voice had rose towards the end.

He walked forward, brushing past Blaine to link arms with Santana and Brittany.

"You were talking to the loser, why?" Santana asked.

"Just getting plans for studying. Coach is making me still study with him to make sure my grades don't drop again." He said with a fake eye roll.

Santana looked at him closely. "So, what's this I hear about you and Sebastian?"

"Walked in on his with some other guy's cock up his ass. Let's just say that ended it for good." Smiling, Kurt let go of the girls and stopped at his classroom. "I'll see you two at lunch." He said before walking in.

Kurt wondered to himself why he was still friends with them. He had better conversations with Blaine about anything else than he ever did with the two Cheerios. Sighing, Kurt found his seat in the class and counted the minutes until it was over.

-.-

[ten weeks]

A week later, Kurt arrived home later than usual, exhausted. School its self was tiring added with Cheerio's and the pregnancy, all he wanted to do was sleep forever. He collapsed on the couch, and let his eyes drift shut.

"Rough day?"

Surprised, Kurt sat up quickly and looked over at the chair where Burt sat newspaper in hand.

"Kinda, I'm just tired." Kurt mumbled sinking back into the couch.

"Kurt, this ain't easy to say, kiddo, but I think you need to quit that cheerleading." Burt said folding his paper.

"What?! No dad! I can't go back to how it was. Being a Cheerio is everything!"

Sighing, Burt took off his hat, rubbed his balding head, and replaced the cap. "Kid, this is just the beginning. What happens when you do one of those stunt things and you fall? You could injure not only yourself but the baby too, maybe even lose it."

"School will be out by then. I won't have to worry about it."

"I worry about you, Kurt. I remember when your mom was pregnant with you, she was always exhausted, and that was without all those dance numbers and flips. I just… want you to be safe, for me, and for my grandchild. So I think you should hand your pom-poms in, or whatever it is."

Kurt, let out a slight chuckle, "I don't have pom-poms dad, I just have to give Coach Sylvester my uniform. But, it will give me more time to express my fashion before I get all huge."

Burt looked up at Kurt, surprised. He thought it was going to have to take longer for the teenager to agree.

"Alright, how about we order in tonight? Since neither of us have the energy to cook." After a look from Kurt, Burt corrected himself. "Since you have no energy to cook and since I can't cook."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, but I want orange chicken, extra fried rice, two orders of crab rangoons, and lots of sweet and sour sauce."

"Alright, but remember Carole and Finn are meeting us for supper tomorrow." Burt said before getting up to get the phonebook to order the Chinese food his son was craving.

After hanging up the phone, and making sure to order everything Kurt had told him, Burt turned around to see Kurt leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Dad, I think I want to tell Carole and Finn tomorrow."

"You sure, kid?"

"Yeah, they are important to you now, and they need to know."

Burt smiles, "Alright. Now, why don't we watch some television before the pizza gets here?"

-.-

The next night, Kurt, Burt, Carole, and Finn were all seated in the Hummel's living room. The group had just come from Breadstix, and decided to have some of the pie Kurt made for dessert.

"Carole, Finn, there's something my father and I want to talk to you about." Kurt said, setting down his plate after eating his lager than normal slice.

"This sounds serious." Carole commented.

"It is, and I'm hoping this doesn't change your opinion about my father, I can tell he really loves you." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know if you have heard of this new mutation found in men? A man who has it has the ability to get pregnant."

"Do you have the mutation, Kurt?" Carole asked, confused.

"Yes-"

"Oh, honey. That doesn't matter. I don't see how that will change my opinion about you or your father."

"I'm pregnant, Carole. That's how I found out I had the mutation. So in about seven months there will be a tiny screaming baby here."

Carole stayed silent, but eventually stood from the couch she was sitting in. And Kurt knew, he knew she was going to walk out that door and break his father's heart. However, she started walking towards the pregnant boy. Kurt stood, ready for just about anything that would happen. Possibly her calling him a freak, and storming out the front door.

What Kurt wasn't ready for, however, was Carole gathering him into her arms. Kurt let the tears he didn't know he was holding in to fall.

"I'm not going to leave your father over this. It may be unexpected, but it's an exciting time in your life. If you have questions, you can ask me. I know your dad will try to help, but sometimes you just need someone who's been through it before."

Kurt smiled weakly, before pulling back from the embrace. Now that the secret was out, everyone was sitting in the room content.

"Dude, who's the father? Well- like- the other father, or whatever?"

Whipping around to Finn, Kurt glared at him, "It's not Sebastian, so don't even go there, and DON'T tell Sebastian at school. Actually don't tell anyone at school. This needs to be kept a secret for a while, alright?"

Finn nodded.

-.-

Kurt sat across from his cheerleading coach's desk. It felt like the last time he was in there, the time when he was assigned a tutor, when he was introduced to Blaine.

"I'm sitting here, wondering why you demanded this meeting Porcelain. I also want an explanation as to why you are not in your Cheerio's uniform."

"I have had a wonderful time on the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester, but I'm quitting. Here is my uniform, dry cleaned and neatly pressed." Kurt got up to leave, hoping the conversation would stop there.

"Stop." As the coach demanded, Kurt paused halfway to the door. "Nobody quits the Cheerios. They either die, or I kick them off."

Kurt turned around, "Well, I guess I'm the first one to quit then."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. But you get two parts. **

**Reminder, you can find me on tumblr, url is the same as my name here. And at gkm I'm hummelanderson.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Glee.**

[twelve weeks]

Blaine stared up at his childhood house. He refused to call it home, it never was a home. Burt and Kurt got out of Kurt's Navigator, which was parked behind Blaine.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Blaine said to Kurt before he started up the walk.

"Blaine, it has to be done eventually. We can't keep your parents in the dark." Kurt spoke while picking up his walking pace to catch up to his former tutor.

"My parents aren't like your dad, Kurt. They just- they- it- You'll see." Blaine sighed before unlocking the door and walking in.

"Hello, Young Mr. Anderson."

"Hello, Felicia. Are my parents in? I would like to speak with them in the sitting room." Blaine requested, talking to the maid.

"Right away, sir." Felicia left, quickly walking up the stairs.

An older man walked in, "May I take your coat Mr. Anderson?" He asked, nodding as Blaine handed his spring jacket to the butler.

"Thank you, Charles."

Kurt and Burt did the same, then followed Blaine into the room off of the entry way. Kurt figured it was the sitting room, though it looked like everything was made of glass. Carefully, Kurt sat next to Blaine on the couch, not wanting to disturb the perfect atmosphere of the room.

"You grew up here with maids and butlers?" Burt asked, still staring at random things around the room.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, it never did feel like a home."

Conversation stopped when the men heard footsteps outside the door, and two more people entered the room. The man looked like an older version of Blaine. Though his hair had more grey than black in it, and his eyes were an almost electric blue, Kurt could see the similarities. The woman also had some resemblance to Blaine, but most of all were the eyes. She had the same honey gold that Blaine did.

"Hello darling, you didn't tell me you were bringing company. Laura Anderson, pleasure to meet you. This is my husband Arthur Anderson." Blaine's mother said in introduction.

"This is Kurt Hummel, my friend, he's also the one I've been helping with English. And his father Burt Hummel." Blaine said as in introduction, trying to get this over as fast as he could.

"And why are they here?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur!"

"No, Laura, I don't have time-"

"Kurt's pregnant, and it's mine. That's why he is here with his dad. We came to tell you two." Blaine said, stopping his parent's bickering.

"It's not true. Blaine Neville Anderson, tell me it isn't true!" Laura said, refusing to look away from her son.

"It'll be okay, Laura. The boy can get rid of it. I can refer him to an excellent physician."

"No," Kurt said for the first time since Blaine's parents walked into the room. "I'm not getting rid of it, I'm not placing it for adoption, I'm keeping it."

"And I plan to be there for Kurt and the baby." Blaine said, smiling at the former Cheerio.

Blaine's dad looked at his son sternly. "Blaine, you can't. That thing is an abomination; it's not natural for men to get pregnant. You can go around in this phase of yours, but we all know you will get married to a woman and have a legitimate child."

"You think this is a phase?! I'm gay, dad. You need to accept that. And this child is mine, and I am not going to leave it. At least I will know how to be a proper father by doing everything you didn't."

"Out! Get out of my house. If you are going to be in that things life, you are no son of mine. You have one hour to pack." Arthur said before walking out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine ran from the room, and up the stairs. Kurt didn't hesitate in following, when he found Blaine in what appeared to be is bedroom he saw Blaine throwing random things around his room.

Blaine stopped and took a shaky breath. Kurt could see he was trying not to cry. Without thinking about it, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Kurt whispered, trying to reassure the other teen.

"No," Blaine said pulling away from Kurt, "It's not. I'm homeless, Kurt, homeless."

"You think I would let the father of my child live on the streets? Of course not, you'll live with me and my dad. No arguing."

-.-

[fifteen weeks]

"JBI here with Breaking News!

"This just in, Kurt Hummel, now former head Cheerio, pregnant?!

"Apparently it was the entire reason Hummel quit the Cheerios, no one can do back flips with a giant belly throwing off their equilibrium.

"Look at this picture one of the insiders at the Muckraker snapped for me. It's the school's beloved Kurt Hummel, showing off his unique style, but is that a baby bump hanging over his skin tight skinny jeans? An anonyms source tells me Hummel was found in the girls bathroom upchucking his breakfast. Only to be seen hours later with a try piled high at lunch.

"The only possible conclusion, Kurt Hummel is in fact pregnant."

-.-

Kurt watched the video on his phone in the privacy of the handicap accessible restroom. That's why everyone had been staring at him, he just thought they had finally understood his fashion sense and were now jealous of his clothing choices. His status of head cheerleader had finally officially fallen.

Knowing he had five minutes before the bell rang to switch classes, Kurt unlocked the door and made a run for it. When he made it to his Navigator, he heard the bell ring, signaling he had made it out okay. All he wanted to do was get inside and go home, but cursed under his breath when he saw a slim figure leaning against the car.

"Move Sebastian." Kurt said trying to get to his car, and not letting himself cry, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to hold it in, until he could get to his bed.

The lacrosse player looked at Kurt with venom in his eyes. "Is it true? That you're a FREAK and got knocked up by another guy?"

"Sebastian, please."

"I hope you know that there is now chance now that we will get back together. Not when you're a freak like you are. No one's going to want you now, Freak." He said throwing a copy of The Muckraker with the front page reading "FORMER MALE HEAD CHEERLEADER, PREGNANT?!"

Kurt watched as Sebastian stormed back inside of the school, and then hopped inside of his car. He drove as fast as he could home, vowing to not break down until he was home, and he knew he was safe.

When he finally fell into his bed, Kurt grabbed the closest pillow, pulling it against his body and burying his face into it, and let the dam break. How could everything he worked years to build fall in just a few short weeks?

He was losing his status—no he had just lost his status—and now in jeopardy of getting slushie facials every morning, for what? For a growing feeding thing in him? A thing that he never planned on having in the first place.

Kurt sat up quickly, stopping his train of thought, though his chest was still trying to calm down the crying and sobbing. His hands flew to his stomach, to the slightly-bigger-than-it-had-been-before bump, and there it was again. He felt something that caused him to stop thinking. Something in his stomach, what was it?

This time, Kurt felt it better. It, what he had been feeling, was his baby. It was a tiny _human _who depended on _him_ to keep them safe, not a growing feeding thing. This was a _baby_. His _baby_.

Kurt dissolved into more tears for thinking about his child in such a way. He may have never planned on having it, but he wouldn't change it now.

Eventually the tears subsided as Kurt fell asleep.

-.-

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he walked into the Hummel's house. "Kurt! Your Navigator is here, I know you're here. I know that word got out around school. Kurt?"

Blaine felt like yelling was pointless when he received no answer. He tried Kurt's basement door, only to find it locked, and cursed. All he wanted was to make sure Kurt and their baby were both okay.

"Kurt, seriously! Unlock this door, we need to talk. I know what everyone is saying about you! You shouldn't care, because I don't. I love you." He said the last part quietly, almost to himself. Maybe he was a fool to think that he would finally be able to tell Kurt how he felt now that the other boy was carrying his child.

Blaine sighed and sank to the floor next to Kurt's door, waiting for him to come out. Kurt may not want to talk to him now, but Blaine knew the teen would have to leave eventually.

-.-

Blaine heard keys in the door about an hour later. His tail bone had begun to hurt a while ago, but he wasn't bothered to care. He didn't care about anything, not until he could talk to Kurt.

He looked up to see Burt looking at him questioningly.

"The entire school found out today. I couldn't find Kurt anywhere, until I got here and saw his Navigator in the driveway. But his door is locked." He said, answering the unspoken question.

Burt sighed. "You didn't see this." He said before taking the decorative vase on the table next to where Blaine was sat, tipping it over in his hand, and shaking something out. Blaine could see it was a key and raised a questioning eyebrow at Burt. "He used to have a lot of tantrums where he would lock himself in his room. I figured this would be a good idea."

Blaine nodded and watched as Burt unlocked the door. "Sir, um, do you mind if I try to talk to him first?"

"Nah, go ahead kid."

Blaine descended the stairs, entering the darkened room. He saw a lump on the bed, and sat down next to it.

"Kurt." He spoke softly while shaking the pregnant boy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked rubbing his sore eyes.

"Hey, I know school was rough today. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt's face darkened, "No. And I'm not going back there."

"You only have two months left."

"Yeah two months, during which those Neanderthals could harm my baby at any time!" Kurt said raising his voice.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug. "Okay, we will talk to your dad and get something figured out. Besides you need to rest, I was reading that male pregnancies are harder on the person than a traditional pregnancy with a woman, because your body isn't prepared like a woman's would be."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes shining with adoration. "You've been doing research?"

"Of course, this isn't just you going through it, it involves me too."

Trying to swallow his tears, this time tears of joy, he couldn't stop smiling. "Oh!" He said, when he felt the strange sensation again.

"What is it? Is something wrong, did something happen to Bean?" Blaine asked worried.

Shaking his head, Kurt's smile grew wider. "I just felt Bean move."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into another hug.


	8. Chapter 7

**Smut later on in this chapter, just a quick warning.**

[twenty weeks]

Kurt found himself again at the doctor's office, this time with Blaine on his right and his dad on his left. Burt picked up the nearest magazine he could find. It was one of those that were always near the check outs at Wal-Mart, it had those actors from the vampire movie Kurt liked on it. He began thumbing through it anyways. Blaine's knee wouldn't stop bouncing as he chewed on his left thumb nail, unconscious nervous habits. Kurt was about ready to yell at Blaine for the leg thing, it was distracting from staring at his shoes and thinking of everything that could go wrong.

Finally, Kurt's name was called, the three of them getting up excitedly.

"Hello, Kurt. It's nice to see you again." Doctor Meyers, said entering the room. Kurt had refused to change doctors since the one he happened to see that fateful day he found out he was pregnant was so kind to him. She also put up with his mood swings, which was a feat on its own. "I see you brought some people along. Hello, Burt, thanks again for fixing the damage that other repair shop had done to my Malibu."

"It was no problem. Sometimes those guys don't know a wrench from a lug nut." Burt said with a chuckle while shaking her hand in greeting.

"You must be the boyfriend." The doctor said, directed at Blaine.

Kurt opened his mouth to correct her, but Blaine spoke first. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Blaine, the father, well the other father." The dapper boy said with a smile and firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine. Now we are going to run some standard tests. I've been communicating with a male pregnancy specialist, so you should be in safe hands. But, before we do the tests we need to discuss the delivery."

The doctor laughed as all three of the men cringed.

"It sounds worse than it is. Kurt, since you don't have a birth canal we will be performing a c-section. It will be a routine procedure, which we will schedule for when you are about thirty-eight weeks along. You might happen to go into labor before the scheduled date, even though you have no birth canal your body is still going to try to have the baby naturally. Our goal is to get the baby out before the body decides on its own.

"Now, in the delivery room you can have one person with you. You don't have to decide now, but just a heads up.

"Okay, let's get to the boring tests so you can see your baby. Have you decided if you want to know the sex or not?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine questioningly.

Blaine shrugged, "I think I would like to know, but it's up to you. If you don't then I don't."

"Okay. Yeah, I want to know." Kurt said, starting to get excited.

The doctor measured Kurt's abdomen, noting some growth meaning the baby was growing. After the other standard tests, Dr. Meyers instructed Kurt to lie back on the exam bed and left up his oversized sweater. When Kurt's expanding belly was revealed, she squirted some gel, no warmer than last time, onto it.

Waving the wand, over his stomach, a soft thumping noise filled the room.

"A strong steady heartbeat, that's an excellent sign." Dr. Meyers commented with a smile.

Kurt looked over at Blaine with tears in his eyes, seeing the other boy in tears as well. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"And that, right there, is your baby. Congratulations, dads, on your little boy."

Not being able to keep the tears in, Kurt let the fall, still staring at the screen. His Bean didn't look like a bean anymore; it looked like an actual baby. His own little boy.

It was over before Kurt was ready, but given the chance, he would sit in that room watching his son forever. Just saying it made Kurt's heart soar. His _son_. The doctor gave him a towel to wipe the goo off, and a stack of papers to Blaine.

"Your appointments will increase in frequency from here on. We just need to make sure everything is fine with both you and the baby until delivery."

Kurt nodded while looking at the sonogram photos of his son with Blaine that the doctor had given the tutor.

Getting ushered out of the clinic, Kurt chose to sit in the back seat of his Navigator with Blaine while Burt drove them to the Hummel home.

Sitting on Kurt's bed later, watching a movie, Kurt couldn't focus on Alicia Silverstone and her strange crush on Paul Rudd. His father had left fifteen minutes ago to go to a realtor appointment. Maybe he would come home with a house this time, and Kurt could start preoccupying his brain with decorating.

"Blaine?" He asked, trying to get the attention of the boy next to him.

Blaine, however, was watching the movie intently even though he had it memorized.

Kurt picked up the remote and pressed pause earning an irritated groan from the boy next to him.

"Blaine, at the appointment the doctor said you were my boyfriend and you didn't correct her." He stated.

Staring at the pregnant boy, Blaine wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Um… Well I mean, you don't have one right now. And it's my baby too. But I, well, it's just… um-"

Blaine incoherent stuttering was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. He moaned deepening the kiss. Kurt pulled back, smiling at the other boy while getting some much needed air.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Blaine?" Kurt asked looking in to the honey eyes that never seemed to be the same exact color twice.

"Is it okay with you, I mean you are pregnant and I don't want to pressure you."

"Blaine, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it too. There's so much more between us than there ever was between Sebastian and me. And I am pregnant, pregnant with your baby too. I think we should at least try for the sake of our son." Kurt said breaking out into a smile at the word "son."

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend," Blaine answered before pushing Kurt onto the bed and kissing him hard. Kurt opened his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue in.

Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head on the mattress, to support his body without crushing the baby. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's sides, grabbing the bottom of the other boy's shirt, and pulling it off. Still amazed by the curly haired boy's body, Kurt grabbed his own shirt and took it off, while Blaine helped with his pants.

Smirking, Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking on that spot right below Kurt's ear, as Kurt somehow managed to get the tutor's pants unbuttoned and pushed down to his knees.

"I'm not going to last long." Kurt panted, before pulling Blaine's head off his neck for a passionate kiss.

Digging his hand around in the night stand drawer, Blaine uncovered the bottle of lube as he finished undressing himself. Flipping the cap up, he squirted a generous amount on his fingers and traveled down Kurt's body.

He used his pointer finger to slowly start to open up Kurt. While his finger began pumping in and out of Kurt, Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's cock, licking lightly at the tip. Kurt moaned loudly at the pleasure.

Adding a second finger, Blaine began to scissor open Kurt.

"Please." Kurt begged, "Not gunna last."

"Hands and knees." Blaine ordered.

As Kurt hurried to change positions, Blaine grabbed the lube and poured what was left into the palm of his hand. Giving his cock a few quick pumps before guiding it to Kurt's waiting hole.

Thrusting completely in, Blaine let out a moan. Pulling almost all the way out, Blaine slammed back in causing Kurt to scream in pleasure.

Keeping up the pace, it didn't take long before Kurt was convulsing around Blaine's cock and yelling out his orgasm. Blaine followed closely behind, only needing two more thrusts before his own climax took over, spilling his seed deep in Kurt.

Pulling out slowly, both hissed at the over sensitivity. Blaine flipped onto his back, pulling Kurt into his side. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of the head, "By the way, you're out of lube."


	9. Chapter 8

**And, here's more! There's only a few more parts before it's over. Thank you to all who have read this and I love to read your comments, so review!**

[twenty weeks]

Burt walked into his house, almost cursing out loud as he tripped over one of the many boxes that had been packed. He was happy that he finally found a house for his rapidly expanding family. It was a spacious six bedroom, four bathroom home in a great neighborhood.

Seeing no one in the living room, Burt figured the boys were in Kurt's room watching a movie or getting more stuff packed.

Descending the stairs, Burt wasn't prepared to find the teen parents to be cuddled on the bed, naked and asleep.

"Kurt Edward Hummel!" Burt bellowed, waking up both boys.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling up the covers to hide his nakedness from view.

"Is this what's been happening every time you two are home alone?"

"Dad! No!" Kurt said, trying to reason with the elder Hummel.

"Get dressed, I expect both of you in the living room in two minutes. Don't make me come back down here to get you."

Kurt nodded and watched his father walk up the stairs and out of his bedroom.

Throwing himself back on the bed, Kurt sighed. "Fuck." Closing his eyes, Kurt was hoping for the bed to swallow him, so he could avoid the coming conversation with his father.

"Come on. We have to get dressed." Blaine said, nudging the pregnant boy.

Reluctantly Kurt got off the bed, and dressed quickly.

Blaine grabbed the other boy's hand in reassurance. They both walked up the stairs to face the music.

When the two expecting parents were seated in the living room, Burt began talking. "I don't even know what to say to you two. That's the last thing I expected to see when I got home. And here, I was excited to tell you two about the house I found for us all to live in. But, I'm not so sure I should be letting you two live together."

"Dad! Blaine has nowhere else to go, and you know that! You can't throw my boyfriend and father of my child out on the streets!" Kurt said, finally getting a word in.

"Boyfriend?" Burt asked.

"Kurt and I talked about it, and we want to try a relationship. Not only for us, but for our son." Blaine said, looking Burt directly in the eye showing respect.

"Before you ask, we aren't doing it just for the baby but also because we actually care for each other and want to try a relationship." Kurt added. "And I'm sorry about what you walked in on… but really, I'm already pregnant."

Burt sighed, and took his hat off to rub his head. Placing the hat back on he finally spoke, "When did you grow up?" He questioned. Where was the small four-year-old boy who wanted his dad to play tea party with him?

"I'm going to be a father, it had to happen eventually."

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you the new house has a sort-of apartment in the basement?" Burt said with a grin.

"Really?" Kurt exclaimed at the same time as Blaine's, "Sort-of?"

Burt nodded, "There are two bedrooms, a small living room, a full bath, and a small kitchenette. It's the kitchenette that makes it the 'sort-of.' It also has its own separate door, but also a door still connected to the rest of the house. The original plan was for Kurt and the baby to be down there, but now I guess the two of you will share the bigger bedroom and let the lil' one have the smaller one."

"Thank you, Dad! It's amazing!" Kurt said before hugging his father.

"Just don't make me have any reason not to trust you. One grandchild at my age is enough, I don't need two."

Blaine bushed when Burt's eyes landed on him.

"I have to get started on decorating the nursery, now! Blue is so stereotypical boy, I'm thinking green." Kurt said with a large smile on his face making his way downstairs.

Blaine stayed behind and turned to Burt. "Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry that you had to walk in on us. I guess we weren't thinking."

Burt smiled, "I was 18 once. And I have also been through a pregnancy before. I know you are in for a ride with the remainder, if Kurt is anything like his mother. An' I don't just mean sex, but other hormones as well, but also sex. Just don't let me hear it or see it.

"But you're a good kid, much better than that Smythe boy. I never did like him. But you, I feel like I can trust you. Trust you to not leave Kurt alone with that baby, to not break Kurt's heart."

"Of course I won't leave him or the baby. I love my son so much already, it almost scares me. I've been in love with Kurt since I first laid eyes on him the first day of sophomore year."

Burt stared at Blaine in disbelief. "That long?"

"With him being a Cheerio and me, well I liked school and reading, I never got the chance to talk to him, let alone tell him how I feel. At least until Coach Sylvester happened to assign me as his tutor."

"I'm not going to tell him, but I will advise you to." Burt smiled, "Now, go see if you can drag Kurt away from his fabrics and paint chips. I want to get Carole and Finn so all of us can go see the new house, then grab something to eat."


	10. Chapter 9

[twenty-four weeks]

Kurt and Blaine walked into the Westerville Mall, Kurt's eyes glimmered with excitement. His dad's credit card was in his pocket waiting to be swiped. After much convincing, Burt had given the two teen parents to be the plastic card instructing them to buy the necessities for the baby. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into Modern Tots, a baby store with in the mall.

They got a cart and Blaine couldn't believe that a small human would need this much stuff. Kurt stopped the cart and looked over at Blaine.

"Take over for me, Bean is jumping on my bladder, so I'm going to hit the restroom. Don't worry, I'll have my phone on me." He said hurrying off.

Blaine walked a little further a long, unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for. Something caught his eye. It was obvious that it didn't belong in the aisle since it was haphazardly thrown on one of the racks, also since it was a onsie and this was an aisle dedicated to bottles.

Picking up the little green onsie, Blaine could feel the tears spring to his eyes. The stitching on the little garment read, "if you think I'm cute, you should see my dads." Dads. Plural. He smiled while holding back the tears, and tossed the onsie into the cart.

"Blaine!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Blaine briefly saw a flash of navy before he was almost tackled to the ground by three bodies.

"Blaine! What are you doing in Westerville?" Jeff asked pulling back from the impromptu group hug.

"Please say you're coming back to Dalton. I know it's been a couple years, but we need your voice!" Trent said with a pleading look.

"I'm still at McKinley, where I will remain, sorry. What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked, only slightly avoiding the question.

"Jeff's sister is preggers, and we, being the fine Dalton men we are, came to get her gifts." Nick said with an air of fake superiority in his voice. "You never did tell us why you are here."

"Blaine, did you look at the car seats yet? I know we were going with a green theme, but there is this super cute blue one over there. Maybe they also make it in green."

The three Dalton teens stared at Kurt, more like his belly.

Clearing his throat, Blaine got everyone's attention. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, this is Nick, Jeff, and Trent, we all went to school together at Dalton before I transferred to McKinely sophomore year."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kurt said with a smile.

"Kurt, this is the first time we've heard of you." Jeff said staring at Blaine.

"Yes, it's surprising since you seem to be a permanent fixture in Blaine's life." Nick added, his stare focused on Kurt's baby bump.

"Guys, stop it. This is Kurt, and yes he's pregnant with our son. I didn't tell you because, honestly, I forgot. Life got crazy after we found out about Bean and the four of us weren't talking much since Wes and David went to college. I was actually nervous about how you would take the news."

It was silent for a couple minutes before Nick smiled. "Well Kurt, you've got a future Warbler in there. We don't want to risk anything happening to him. So, need help with any heavy lifting?"

All of the current Warblers pulled Kurt into a group hug. Much like the one they greeted Blaine with, only much gentler due to the baby. Smiling, Blaine joined them.

-.-

[twenty-eight weeks]

Blaine stood at his locker, desperately wishing he could finish cleaning it out so he could go home to Kurt. With it being the last day of school, all he had to do was clean his locker, then he was home free for summer. Kurt had already been done with school, since he started the home schooling program to finish his senior year and get his diploma. In fact, the piece of paper had arrived just yesterday saying he was an official high school graduate of William McKinley High School.

He and Kurt still weren't sure what was going to happen in the fall. Kurt had the idea of them taking a year off before college to raise their son and save up some money before leaving the nest.

Finally, his locker was empty and Blaine smiled grabbing all his things, ready to go.

"There's my little brother! And look, he's still little!"

Blaine stopped, unsure if he was really seeing who he thought he was. "Coop! What you are doing here?"

Cooper plastered his movie star smile on his face and threw an arm around his brother. "Surprising my cute, but not as cute as me, brother, of course!"

Blaine couldn't deal with this. Not when he has a seven month pregnant boyfriend at home who was always crying, eating, or horny.

"Okay, this was nice, but I have to go." Blaine said removing his brother's arm from him.

"Lil' bro, where are you rushing off to? I thought we could go get some lunch then I'll take you home and surprise the folks. How have they been by the way?"

Shrugging, Blaine answered, "I wouldn't know, I haven't spoken to them since Father threw me out about five months ago."

Cooper looked shocked. "What?"

"Look, Coop, a lot has changed since we last saw each other."

"But, where are you living?" Cooper asked, genuinely concerned.

"With my boyfriend."

"Wow, a lot has changed." Coop stated. "Can I meet him?"

Blaine shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea." Especially since he didn't know what kind of mood Kurt would be in.

"Blaine Neville! I am your brother, and I deserve to meet these people you are living with. Just because our parents don't care doesn't mean I don't care."

Throwing his arms around Cooper, Blaine hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Coop."

"Let's go, I want to meet this guy. He better be treating you well."

Blaine smiled, "Of course he is."

The brothers drove each of their cars to the "Hudmelderson" house. It was Rachel's idea for the mashed up name, something that started out as a joke but now was stuck with the house.

Cooper followed his brother up the steps of a nice two story home. Before Blaine opened the door he turned around to his brother.

"Just, don't comment or say anything until I talk to you, please?"

Nodding, Cooper followed his little brother into the house.

Smiling, Blaine found his boyfriend sitting on the couch, a bowl of ice cream in his hands and Project Runway on the television.

"Hey, babe!" Blaine said walking around the couch and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. "There's someone I want you to meet." He extended his hand to help Kurt off the couch.

"I'm not an invalid, I can do it myself." Kurt said with a glare.

Blaine dropped his hand and watched Kurt finally make it off the couch, with slight struggle.

"Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper."

"You're pregnant?!" Cooper asked.

Blaine could see Kurt's chin wobble and his eyes gloss over.

"I'm sorry I'm fat!" Kurt yelled before running towards the basement, "It's all Blaine's fault!"

"Thanks, Coop." Blaine sighed before following his pregnant boyfriend and going into the basement.

Unsure of what to do once he was alone in the living room, Cooper sat down on the couch and began paying attention to the drama on Project Runway. He was so engrossed with the television show that he didn't hear the front door open and close.

"An' who the hell are you?" Burt said loudly upon seeing a strange man sitting on his couch.

Jumping up, Cooper turned to face the man clad in flannel and a cap. "Cooper Anderson, brother of Blaine, who is downstairs right now with Kurt. I may or may not have said something that caused Kurt to run from the room." He said guiltily.

Burt chuckled, "Don't worry, he'll get hungry and forget you said anything. I'm assuming you know he's pregnant?"

"Yes, it wasn't hard to miss. It's Blaine's right? That's why he was kick out?" Cooper asked, not needing the nod from Burt. "I know my parents don't accept Blaine or any part of this, but I do and I'll be the favorite uncle."

"Well, you'll have to fight Finn for that title." When seeing Cooper's confused face, Burt elaborated, "He's my step-son, Kurt's step-brother. And your brother and Kurt have been handling this entire situation so well."

Kurt and Blaine emerged about ten minutes later, Kurt's eyes still puffy and red from the crying.

"I'm sorry about our first introduction." Cooper said to Kurt, "I'm Cooper, Blaine's brother. The same Blaine who didn't inform me that he had a boyfriend, let alone was going to be a father."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm sorry, it was the hormones this little one is causing." He said rubbing his swollen abdomen.

"So, when am I going to be an uncle?" Cooper asked.

Smiling, Kurt looked up from his stomach, "The scheduled date is at week thirty-six weeks, and I'm at twenty-eight now. But anything can happen before then."

Silence fell over the room, and Burt cleared his throat breaking it. "Well, why don't we go get some supper? That way we can get to know Cooper more."

"That sounds great, because I'm starving." Kurt stated, causing Burt and Cooper to chuckle.


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! This is the last part, so I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing!

Let me know your final thoughts and review!

* * *

[thirty-five weeks]

Kurt woke up with an intense pain in his back. Sighing, he hoped he could get back to sleep. After trying to find a comfortable position, and failing, Kurt looked over at the alarm clock. Seeing it was almost three in the morning, he sighed. Slowly crawling out of bed, Kurt walked over to their little kitchenette for a glass of water.

Standing by the sink, Kurt took a sip of the water. He was about to set the glass down when an intense pain rippled through his abdomen. He let go of the glass, causing it to fall crashing to the floor, and placed both hands on his large belly.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine yell from their bedroom.

"Blaine, be careful, there's broken glass everywhere." He managed to get out before another pain swept through his body.

Blaine came jogging into the kitchenette, his favorite worn Nikes on.

"I think I'm in labor." Kurt said, hands still gripping his stomach.

"This isn't supposed to happen until next week. That's when your C-Section is."

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, "He probably wants to meet his daddies sooner, he just can't wait."

Scooping Kurt up in his arms, Blaine was careful to not let Kurt touch or step on the broken glass. He quickly made his way to the back stairway, and out to Kurt's Navigator. Luckily, Kurt had packed and placed their hospital bag in the car already. "Just in case, and this way we'll be prepared for when we do have to go to the C-Section," he said, smiling at Blaine's confusion. Blaine had never been more thankful for Kurt's preparedness.

Blaine was pulling out of the driveway when Kurt turned to him, "My dad?" He questioned.

"I'll make sure I call him when we get there."

Kurt nodded and tried to breathe through another contraction.

They got to the hospital quicker than they had before. Luck seemed to be on their side, since Dr. Meyers was the doctor on call.

The nurses rushed Kurt into a room to prepare him for surgery. Blaine stepped outside to call Burt.

"'lo?" Blaine heard a sleepy Burt answer.

"Burt? It's Blaine. Um, Kurt and I are at the hospital. You're going to be a grandpa soon!" Blaine said rushed, wanting to get the hospital scrubs on so he could join his boyfriend for the birth of their son.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Burt asked, sounding more alert.

"There was broken glass and then the baby was coming, and Kurt and then the hospital, um the doctor is coming I gotta go!" Blaine spoke even faster, before hanging up.

Blaine finally got changed into the doctor clothes the nurse had given him, and followed her through the hallways and into a strange room with lots of shiny equipment. Kurt was laying on the table with a blue curtain blocking the lower half of his body.

"Did you call my dad?" Kurt whispered.

Smiling, Blaine took his hand.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked, chuckling when Blaine shook his head, "You are, aren't you?"

"Kurt, they're cutting you open right now, how are you _not_ freaking out?"

Blaine looked at the doctors, looking around the blur curtain, just in time to see Dr. Meyers pull a strange color and slimy thing out of Kurt.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked, looking right at Blaine.

Unable to form words, Blaine just nodded, and moved closer to the doctor. Blaine used the medical scissors he was given to cut the tie between Kurt and their child, forever.

The nurses took the child away, and not long after, Blaine heard a sharp cry break through the room. To Blaine it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"Kurt, do you hear that? That's our son."

When Blaine didn't hear Kurt reply, he looked and saw his boyfriend with his eyes closed and machines beeping wildly. Dr. Meyers was moving quickly, trying to fix something Blaine couldn't see.

A nurse grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Blaine tried to get away from the nurse and get back into the operating room, he had to get to Kurt.

"There's nothing you can do. Just let the doctors work, they will get him back to you." The nurse said before taking him to the nearest waiting room.

When Blaine sat down, he placed his head in his hands. His brain was trying to process what was happening. He could lose Kurt, he could lose him when he just got him. A couple minutes later he heard footsteps approaching, Blaine didn't even bother to look up at the person.

"Now, do you want to see your son?" The same nurse who had brought him here asked.

Looking up, Blaine saw a tiny blue bundle in the nurse's arms.

The nurse smiled, "Say 'hi' to daddy," she spoke softly to the bundle.

Blaine held his arms out and let the nurse carefully place his son in them. The little boy looked up at his father, more than likely irritated by all the jostling from one person's arms to another. Blaine smiled at his bright blue eyes. Sure every baby had blue eyes when they were born, but these eyes were Kurt's eyes and Blaine knew they wouldn't be changing. The child had Kurt's soft brown hair color, but Blaine could see it was already starting to curl. "Sorry, bud, looks like you have the dreaded curls." Blaine whispered to the now sleeping boy.

The baby shifted in the blanket, releasing one of his little arms. Blaine grabbed his little boy's hand, counting five little fingers. Unable to stop himself, Blaine found the boy's other arm, counting five fingers on that hand too. Before he knew it, Blaine had counted the baby's toes. His son had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes.

He carefully pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, and smiled down at the content baby in his arms.

"Blaine?"

Looking up at the sound of his name, he saw Burt and Carole walking over to him.

"Oh my goodness." Carole said, upon seeing the tiny baby.

Standing up, Blaine smiled. "Meet your grandson, Alexander Marcus Hummel." Blaine was glad he and Kurt had already decided on a name. "Alexander, because it was one of the only names we could both agree on. Marcus, after his awesome grandpa, sorry but Burt didn't sound as good and Kurt said your middle name is Marcus and that you would get over it." He said with a chuckle, seeing Burt smile as well. "Hummel, because that name means more to me than any part of Anderson, and maybe someday I'll be one, but until then, Alexander Hummel will have to do."

Placing Alexander in Burt's arms, Blaine could see Burt's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Don't worry, he has ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, I checked." Blaine informed the new grandparents.

"What about Kurt?" But asked, looking up from his grandson.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. He started losing a lot of blood and I was forced out of the room. I haven't heard anything since.

Handing over his grandson to his wife, Burt walked over to Blaine and pulled the teen father into a much needed hug.

-.-

An hour and a half later, Blaine was still sitting in the waiting room with Burt and Carole, and was holding his son. When he saw Dr. Meyers walk into the room, he quickly gave Alexander to Carole so he could talk to the doctor.

Dr. Meyers smiled, "Kurt is going to be just fine. It's always tricky with male pregnancies, but he's in recovery now. I am going to tell you now, that I had to remove the parts of Kurt that made him able to carry children, meaning he won't be able to have any more kids. But, he's in his room, and probably will be awake shortly if you want to go in and see him."

Blaine nodded. "Can I bring our baby?" He asked, quietly.

The doctor smiled and nodded. Quickly, Blaine got Alexander from Carole and followed the doctor.

"We put him in a private room, so you don't have to worry about any other families or another patient."

"Sounds expensive." Blaine commented, looking down at his sleeping son.

"It was the orders we got from," she checked her clip board, "a Laura Anderson, who also stated all costs go to her."

Blaine nodded, why would his mother pay for a private room for his boyfriend? She hated the idea of Kurt and the baby just as much as his father did, didn't she?

"Here we are. The anesthesia should be wearing off soon, it varies between person to person." Dr. Meyers smiled before leaving Blaine alone.

Carefully, Blaine sat himself in a chair that was placed next to Kurt's bedside. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Blaine saw someone had woken up.

"Hey there, sleepy head." He said before placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Look over there." Blaine moved the baby so he would be in view of Kurt. "That's your other daddy. He's sleeping right now, but I know he loves you so much. He worked so hard to make sure you were safe when you were inside him."

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt starting to move around.

"I'm right here, love." He moved Alexander so the baby was being held by one arm, and grabbed Kurt's hand with his free arm.

"Baby?" Kurt asked.

"He's here too. And he's perfect."

Kurt opened his eyes and spotted the baby in Blaine's arms. "He's not ugly, is he? Please don't say he is."

"Nothing from you would ever be ugly." Blaine said before sitting gingerly on the bed next to Kurt. "See for yourself." He spoke before placing the baby into Kurt's arms.

Blaine watched as a single tear fell down Kurt's cheek. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Blaine took a quick picture of the two most important people in his life.

"I told Burt and Carole that we had decided on Alexander Marcus. That's still the name we want right? I mean I've only told your parents, I haven't even filled out the paper work because I wanted to make sure-"

"Hello Alexander, I'm your daddy." Kurt said sweetly, cutting Blaine off. "I'm sorry you had to spend all that time with your papa before you could even meet me." He whispered jokingly, before smiling up at Blaine.

Chuckling, Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt. Pulling away, he wrapped his arm around the former Cheerio and both teens stared down at their son in adoration.

"Just so precious!" Came a voice after a shutter click. "I know they said only one visitor but we wanted to stop in and let you know we will be back tomorrow." Carole said.

Burt stepped closer to the bed, "Glad you're okay, son. And you did pretty good with this one here." He said looking down at Alexander.

"I'm glad you think so, Grandpa."

Burt sighed, "I never thought I would be a grandpa at this age."

Blaine smirked, "But you love the idea, don't you."

"Of course I do." Burt said, before telling the new parents goodbye and leaving with Carole.

Another knock sounded at the door. "The little one has to go back." The nurse said. "Blaine can stay if he wants."

"I want." Blaine said with a smile, before sitting back in the chair.

"Get up here." Kurt said, as soon as the door clicked shut, and the nurse was out of the room.

"Kurt, I don't think I'm supposed to sleep in the bed with you."

"I don't care, I just had surgery and I want to lay next to you."

Blaine sighed, and sat on the empty side of the bed, Kurt had scooted over to make room.

"I guess rules were made to be broken." Blaine said with a whisper, as Kurt snuggled into his chest.

-.-

A light snapped on, shocking both boys out of their sleep.

"Only one person to a bed. Your friend is going to have to leave." A nurse, a different one than yesterday, said with attitude. "Fags." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me! What did you say?" Blaine almost yelled, bolting out of the bed, the nurse just glaring at him. "This is a hospital where my fiancé and I are supposed to get the best care available regardless of race, gender, sexuality, or anything else! It's people like you who keep this country from moving forward to the 21st century."

"It's because it's wrong!" The nurse yelled. "'You shall not lie with a male as a woman; it is an abomination.'"

"Oh yes, the Bible. Let's refer to the millions year old book! It also states to not wear synthetic fibers or to not cut your hair. Judging by your hideous, uneven, pixie hair cut that makes your face look even larger than it probably is, you don't abide by that. And I know you have to wear scrubs to work, but are you going to stand there and tell me there isn't any synthetic fibers? It shocks me to see that you think that color looks good on you."

The nurse glared at Blaine, before turning and running out of the room, not saying a word.

Turning to face Kurt, Blaine saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I'm so proud of you. You insulted her hair and clothing as well as correcting her with the Bible and telling her what she thought about us was wrong. I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you."

Kurt then cleared his throat, "So, fiancé?"

"Um, yeah. Well, I've been thinking about things. And it, um, just, um, makes sense? Crap. I was going to do this better, and have a ring and everything. And then that horrible person had to be here and I wan-"

Kurt stopped Blaine's ramblings with a kiss. "I would love to be your fiancé."

Their second kiss was broken by a knock at the door.

Dr. Meyers walked in, "I heard there was some commotion?"

Sighing, Kurt answered, "Just a homophobic nurse."

"I'll see that that doesn't happen again." Dr. Meyers turned to Blaine, "There is someone asking for you. They were sent to the lobby. I thought you could go do that while I check Kurt and make sure he's healing properly. I've already seen your gorgeous baby, who will be in here when I'm done with the check up."

Blaine nodded, curious of who would be asking for him. He figured it was probably just one of their friends.

When he arrived at the waiting room, Blaine wasn't expecting to see his mother.

"Blaine." She whispered while pulling his youngest into her arms. "I'm so sorry. I talked to Cooper. I know our relationship won't be the same, but I want to try."

Blaine pulled his mother tighter into the embrace as his answer. Carole was great, but Blaine knew he always wanted his own mother. Pulling back, Blaine smiled through his tears.

"I'm a dad now." He stated.

"I've heard."

"Do you want to meet your grandson?"

Laura smiled, "Of course."

Nodding Blaine walked towards Kurt's room, making sure his mom was following him. "I just want to check on Kurt first."

Walking into the room, Blaine was surprised to see Kurt sitting up with the tiny blue bundle already in his arms.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, trying to not disrupt the scene in front of him.

"The nurse brought him in just as the doctor finished up with me." Kurt said, looking up into the eyes of fiancé.

Kurt moved the baby out in front of him, giving the little boy to Blaine.

Blaine walked over to his mother, who was standing awkwardly in the door way. "Mom, I want you to meet your grandson, Alexander Marcus Hummel."

"He's beautiful." She said unconsciously moving her arms out to touch the baby, before stopping them.

"You can hold him, if you want." Blaine said, smiling at his mother's nod of affirmation. Handing him over, Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sight of his mother holding his son.

-.-

Finn followed his mom and Burt through the hospital room. Hoping they would find Kurt's room eventually, Finn couldn't believe how confusing hospitals could be. All he wanted was to see his almost step-brother and his new nephew.

He saw Kurt and Blaine sitting in one of those hospital beds that Finn always wanted. Why have a normal bed when you could have on that moves into a chair? He wouldn't have to have any other piece of furniture, the bed would double as a chair.

"Do you want to hold your nephew, Alexander?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to drop the little dude." Finn said eyes wide on the baby.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "I don't think you will, here." He said before placing the baby in his arms.

"Hey Alex. It's your cool uncle Finn. Just so you know, you can talk to me about anything, and don't worry we will have all kinds of dude days when your dads are out. Just you and me. We can watch football, I'll teach you the rules, and maybe even throw the pigskin around in the back yard. Though that should probably wait until you're older, I don't want Kurt to get all angry and that vein starts popping out of his forehead. Don't worry little dude, I'll teach you how to tell when that happens."

"FINN!" Kurt yelled in frustration.

Finn ignored his brother, "And, I'll be your favorite uncle, guarantee."

"Wrong, more like second favorite. Because ultimate favorite goes to the one and only Cooper Anderson, so get in line Frankenteen." Cooper said, announcing his presence.

"Wrong, Uncle Finn sounds way cooler than Uncle Cooper. Therefore Alex will view me as the favorite."

"Guys!" Blaine said breaking the tension, "Alexander will love you both equally and you will both be the favorite uncle. He only has two uncles, so he will make the best of it. Now give me my son before you really do drop him."

Finn handed over the baby to Blaine, while Cooper shuffled over to see his nephew for the first time.

"The kid is going to hate you though. Why did you think it was a good idea to give him your hair?" Cooper asked, before picking the boy out of Blaine's arms.

"You have no idea how many times I wished he wouldn't." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed, "I'm not going to say I didn't want him to have my hair, because I did, but he's here now and perfect and healthy. Blaine you have survived eighteen years with your curls, I think our son will be able to do the same."

Blaine smiled and kissed his fiancé, before looking around the room to see all the people he cared about; Carole, Burt, Finn, Cooper, and even his mother. Somehow he knew everything was going to be okay.

-.-

Kurt gingerly walked down the stairs and into his and Blaine's almost apartment in the basement of the Hummel's house. Careful to not tear the stitches from the birth, Kurt sat down on their couch. Blaine followed with the carrier that held the tiny, sleeping, little boy.

"Welcome home." Blaine whispered to his son.

Taking care to not wake the child, Blaine took him out of the carrier and joined Kurt on the couch.

Kurt sighed, "He should probably be put in his crib so he can get used to sleeping there and not just in our arms."

"It will be fine just this time. Al will understand if we can't hold him all the time."

"We are not nicknaming our child, Al."

"Sure we aren't." Blaine said with a smile, content with the silence as he cuddled on the couch with his family.


End file.
